Arrangements described herein relate to managing questions presented during a meeting.
An example of a meeting is an electronic meeting, such as a web conference. The use of web conferencing has grown significantly over the last decade, facilitated by the proliferation of communication networks, such as the Internet and mobile communication networks, and increases in available bandwidth. These services are valuable tools in the present communication age.
Web conferencing is a service that allows conferencing events to be shared with remote locations. In general, the service is made possible by Internet technologies, particularly on TCP/IP connections. Web conferencing allows real-time point-to-point communications as well as multicast communications from one sender to many receivers during a Web conference. Moreover, web conferences can be recorded, and streamed to receivers at some later point in time. Thus, if a person is not able to participate in a web conference, for example due to a scheduling conflict, the user can view the web conference at a later time.